Blissful
by Little Town
Summary: Phoenix and Maya muse about the events that led them to this moment. [Valentine's Day fic]


This fic references another one that I wrote—oh goodness, almost 3 years ago! I started writing this fic quite a bit ago, and didn't finish it before Valentine's Day (I wanted to write something else, ya know?), so I just edited this one to make it a Valentine's Day fic! The non-Valentine's version of this over on my tumblr! So if ya'll want to check that out, I'll leave the link here (just take out the parentheses): (kristophgavinofficial.)tumblr(.com)/post/139572728153/

Happy (Belated) Valentine's Day, everyone, and please enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, Nick! Look, it's raining outside." Maya was looking out of the window of the Wright Anything Agency while holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"Yeah? So?" Phoenix peeked out of the window with her, lightly placing his chin on top of her head.

Phoenix and Maya were spending some long-needed, quality time together after not seeing each other for so long. It was difficult for Phoenix to be swamped with cases and paperwork again after not being a lawyer for so long, and it was especially difficult for Maya to handle her duties as the Master of Kurain—she didn't get much time to be herself and just relax with Pearls and obsess over whatever new some-metal-or-mineral-one-way-or-another samurai series.

"Well, first of all, it doesn't rain this early on in February, Nick. And second of all," she looked up at him and gave a slight pout, "don't you remember?"

"...Remember what?"

Maya sighed with disappointment, but she expected just as much. "The weather was just like this, the day that we confessed our love to each other..." she trailed off quietly, smiling at the memory.

Phoenix blinked a few times, trying to recall what she was talking about, but he finally remembered as he registered that she had his suit jacket draped around her lovely frame. "Oh yeah! It was really rainy that day—"

"—And I got sick the day before—"

"—And you dragged me out with you to play in the rain—"

"—And then I got sick again!—"

"—And you were wearing my jacket and drinking tea, that day, too..."

Phoenix's last words were murmured quietly as Maya looked at him in surprise.

"You... You remembered that...?" Maya asked with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging slightly open. "Nick... I can't believe you remembered that tiny detail and you didn't remember the actual event!" She smiled and playfully punched Nick in the arm.

"Oh my god, Maya, don't hit your husband! That hurt, jeez…" Phoenix rubbed the spot where his arm was punched by Maya. He was frowning until he came up with an amazing idea…

"It's time for revenge!"

"What?"

Pouncing on her, he kissed her repeatedly and all over her face.

"Aaaahhh! Nick, you're lucky my cup is empty!" Maya laughed as his lips tickled her neck.

The tickling sensation suddenly stopped and Maya felt arms wrap around her as Phoenix nuzzled her neck with his face.

"I also remember proposing to you today," he murmured, his lips lightly grazing Maya's shoulder. "Exactly… hm, 5 years ago.

She hummed in agreement, then released a little giggle. "Hm, yeah. I was also basically being an amnesiac that day, even though it didn't make any sense at all!"

"You were so cute, though. It made your reaction when you finally remembered and when I pulled out the ring so much more lovable."

"Hmm…"

Phoenix continued to place little kisses and love bites up and down Maya's neck while she sat there in silence, thinking.

She turned to him, stopping his kisses, and smiled radiantly. "I love you so much, Nick!"

He smiled back and gave her a big hug. "Maya, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Retreating from the hug, Maya winked. "Nuh-uh-uh! JUST a hug isn't enough to satisfy me~" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her until their lips met in a passionate but sweet kiss.

"I love you more… Happy Valentine's Day, baby," Phoenix whispered breathlessly after their kiss. No matter how many times he placed his lips on hers, he was always taken away by the softness and gentleness and sweetness of her pink little lips.

She smiled and touched foreheads with him. "Ahh, Happy Valentine's Day to you, too~ Shall we head on over to the bedroom?"

Nodding with a coy smile, he gently bit Maya's earlobe. "Yes, please," he whispered, punctuating his sentence with a lick to her ear.

"Ahh, that tickles, Nick…"

Phoenix promptly carried her off to do who-knows-what in the privacy of their bedroom.


End file.
